Melancholia
by Kashito91
Summary: When the end of the world is upon you, you won't care whether anything hurts...


**Obvious statement is obvious. Mice aren't mine. This has been inspired by the opening sequence of Melancholia. Go look at it on youtube**.

* * *

><p>He knew it. Their last day was due. He gazed at the colossal blue sphere that spanned the skies over Chicago; tears streaking down his muzzle as he hugged his bros for all they were worth. The trio cried and wailed; lamenting the lives they had sacrificed to a war without end. Their lives meant nothing to the cause anymore. They wept for Charley; who'd killed herself just a few hours before in the bathtub. She'd told the bros a few months ago that if she was ever to die before 50, she'd go on her own terms. At the time, they'd thought nothing of it, but they were so wrong. They wept for Manuelo, Chef Andy; hell they even wept for Limburger; the fat Plutarkian that had made their life hell for the last 20 years.<p>

This wasn't how they wanted to go. They had wanted to go out quietly; let the years take them all when they were old and grey. They'd seen the planet coming; they'd tried to warn the populace; but no-one listened. Limburger, though; had. As his final act on earth; he declared his defeat. That didn't stop the bros taking out the transporter in a crazed run on his tower though. The stunts they pulled were incredibly dangerous; each mouse pushing their bodies to the limit; knowing they'd be dead anyway.

Both Throttle and Vinnie had ignored their sensible sides, and both had decided to go on a crazed alcohol and drug binge; which ended up with a quarter of Chicago in ruins; Martian limericks and legends carved everywhere in a desperate act of preservation; or even posterity. Modo, meanwhile, had retreated to the country side. He wanted his last moments to be calm and serene. However; deep in his heart; he knew he had to be with his bros when the time came. Abandoning the country; he turned back to the now smoking city.

When he met up with his two bros; out of their minds on cocaine; he didn't give a shit. He embraced them with all his strength and began to weep. His bros sensed their impending doom; despite the dangerous amount of toxins and drugs in their systems. They all knew this was their final day of life on the blue rock they'd called home. Their tails wound around their waists; as though their flexible limbs would hold them together, despite the colossal force encroaching on them with every passing second.

Warning sirens went off all over the state; hell, all over the country as the giant mass of rock loomed ominously in the daylight sky. Tears were flowing thick and fast down all three muzzles; blood red eyes sweeping over each other's bodies. They took the plunge; their muzzles meeting in a frenzied, desperate kiss; full of intensity, passion and love. They no longer cared. All the world consisted of now was each other. All three mice began to grind against each other; pants and moans of erotic and sexual tension nearly causing them to blow right then and there.

Modo broke the kiss; Throttle and Vinnie flagging their tails as they shredded their clothes. Wasting no time; Modo seized his leader; his bro, his mate, and plunged his length into that virgin tight hole. The scream of pain, of joy, of desperation echoed throughout Chicago; the same scream coming from Vinnie's muzzle moments later as both mice began to roughly, chaotically thrust; as though determined to see whether a crazed experiment in evolutionary change would work. All three mice were moaning; snarling and growling their pleasure, like a trio of feral beasts; long, wide lengths plunging into tight, hungry rears as their mated; tails whipping each other's backs to keep the crazed sex going.

The trio felt a huge tremor sweep under their bodies. It had begun. Throttle and Modo sped up; not caring if it hurt their partners. They were determined to dump their seed into their lover's rumps if it killed them. Vinnie's tail was curled tight around his length; desperate to make the mouse cum this one last time. It worked. The white mouse went taut as a bowstring as his length jetted his cum deep into the now searing earth beneath his hands and knees; the heat charring his fur. On the horizon; he could see the colossal wall of fire that would vaporize anything and everything in its path. His rear clenched tight as he came; desperately squeezing Throttle's mousehood for all it was worth.

The tan mouse cried out; his own length shooting off in Vinnie's tight hole; his body quaking with effort and pleasure. He wished and prayed to the gods that this glorious madness of sex would never stop; the pleasure never ending as he felt the skin on his face begin to burn away; the optics in his head flickering and dying; so all he could see was black; the now liquid metal dripping down his face as he felt Modo go rigid above him; and his rump fill with an intense heat; as hot as the heat that was searing his body externally.

Modo came with a savage roar as he swung his bros around; facing them away from the wave of destruction. The roar of pleasure became tainted with pain as the fur on his back was set alight by the approaching wave; his metal arm melting and his body frying. He crashed to the flaming ground; his body doing nothing to protect his bros as they began to fade away into oblivion. With his last breath, and the last remains of his bros just barely hanging on. He roared out one phrase that suddenly made death seem all the more terrible; wretched, but at the same time more appealing.

"I love you, bros... forever... until time itself e-"


End file.
